


Partners In Crime

by DuskierDawn, V1dreamer



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, theyre both terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskierDawn/pseuds/DuskierDawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/V1dreamer/pseuds/V1dreamer
Summary: He decided that he was going to paint his signature tag tonight, to let everyone know he had officially arrived in this part of the city. It was an efficient system; and Ranmaru intended on leaving his spray-paint skulls everywhere he went. And with that thought, he felt nothing could get in his way— until he finds himself running once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this au is the lovechild of my good pal duskierdawn and myself ! we hope you enjoy reading it just as much as we love concepting and writing for it :'')

Red light. I know they're automated, yet I always find myself using all of my will to change the colours faster, all on my own. One of my favourite daydreams is wondering if everyone has a hidden power- something they just have to dig deep to find and take control of. The power to change traffic signals would certainly be a helpful one. Slowly, I pushed my hair back, watching in the side mirror as my fringe flopped back over my face. Plain-jane Reiji Kotobuki. Always lost in his own head, and never caught up in anyone else’s.

That was besides the point. I had a job to do, and I couldn’t sit around getting existential; that was for after my shift ended. Soon, I’d be able to head home and gaze up at the dark sky as it slowly became painted with pastels, seeping in from the horizon and bringing back the daytime. However, although watching the stars as I drove home each morning was nice, I’d always preferred the views of the city. The towering buildings with their scattered lights from countless windows and signs. These skylines had their own constellations, and they changed shapes from night to night, ever morphing and telling new stories of the many people residing within them. 

I checked my GPS. Only ten minutes until this would be labeled as a late delivery. Even if I could change the colour of traffic lights at will, I probably wouldn’t be able to get across town in time to avoid having to refund someone out of my own paycheck. Maybe I should start hoping for a time-travelling super power instead- or a faster car. Leaning over, I reached to rest the back of my hand on one of the boxes stacked on the backseat. At least the food was still warm. 

 

Green light- followed by the sound of a blaring horn. I turned my head sharply, watching as a white-haired man ran out in front of the car beside mine. He was like a shadow. Thankfully the car had stopped in time, and the man slammed a fist on to the hood of the vehicle, loudly swearing at the driver. I decided I'd wait to let him get actually across the road before I started driving. If he punched my car, I'd have to pay for the damage myself. The man began sprinting again, only he didn’t seem to want to go around me. For a moment I wondered if he was going to climb over the roof. Instead, he opened up the passenger door and got inside, closing the door behind him with a bang. I stared, dumbfounded. 

 

“The fuck are you looking at? Get driving.” He said, terrifyingly impatient. 

 

I wasn’t sure what noise came out of my mouth at this moment, but it sure as hell wasn’t anything comprehensible. 

 

“I said drive!” He ordered again, sharp eyes burning right through me.

 

There was a lump in my throat I just couldn’t seem to swallow, and I’m certain it was my heart. I hit the pedal with all of my strength and prayed that no one would crash into me as I navigated the crossroads. The man next to me kept barking directions at random, expecting me to understand. I just scanned for the clearest path possible and swerved in its direction. Years in chicken delivery and nothing could have prepared me for this. What was I delivering tonight? Myself, into a fresh grave? I hoped the man wouldn’t kill me. I began to try and listen harder to what he was saying. 

 

“Your other left, dumbass!” He spat, turning to look out of the back window. “Are you listening to me at all?”   
  
“Last time I checked, sir-” I yelled, making a sharp turn. “This isn’t a taxi service, and you’re certainly no map system I’m willing to listen to.”

 

Unforgiving eyes cut into me once again. I shouldn’t have said that. I really shouldn’t have said that. Shrinking into my seat and trying to ignore the sound of blood pumping in my ears, I kept my eyes on the road. I wondered if I should apologise to him. I suppressed the thought for now- I’d surely remember again once I went to bed. I had more pressing matters to deal with right now, anyway. Despite knowing most of these streets inside out, I’d been thrown off. My internal compass seemed to be spinning, racing like a stopwatch and making my arm hairs stand on end. Was this the electric-green buzz of adrenaline? My mind hummed like an engine, revving and speeding up until my thoughts were no longer clear billboards, but instead streaks of colour, kicked up and thrown into the air like dust on a desert road. There was no time to think. Sirens sounded behind us, and I checked the rear view. The man groaned. Sure enough, there was a police car tailing us. Something inside of me sparked and made me reach to switch gears, speeding up again. I wasn’t sure what it was. I soon realised that we were heading down a dead-end road. Knowing this, I turned the steering wheel as hard as I could, the screech of tires ripping through the air as we turned to face the police vehicle head-on. Slowly, I was getting my bearings back.

 

“The hell are you doing?” The white-haired man shouted again, ducking down slightly. “You’re gonna get us shot!”

 

I didn’t reply to him. Instead, I floored it again, feeling a chill run up my spine. I welcomed the new feeling.

 

“I’m cutting through the park.” I said, taking another abrupt turn. “Brace yourself.”   
  
Closing my eyes as we hit the fence, I half-expected us to be showered with razors of glass and metal. To my surprise, we were shook by a large jolt and a piercing scrape- the fence had been completely taken off its hinges. It clattered out of the way, and I was able to speed across the grass. Thankfully, there were no people loitering in the park; it was eerily empty, a vast expanse of flat land for me to drive over. Away from the neon signs and street lights, the city seemed almost like a completely different place entirely. I snuck on to a main road, happy to be back on concrete. Some of the street lights were flickering, some were completely busted altogether. I pretended for a moment that the moths gathering underneath the bulbs were fireflies. A lot of the buildings here appeared to be solid blocks of colour, towering shadows reaching high above me. Ominous and gloomy, they were so dark that they made the sky look bright in contrast. 

 

“You took us to the shit part of town, good luck getting us back out again.” The man’s rough voice piped up again.

 

Once again, reality stared me in the face with the eyes of a rabid dog. My heartbeat that had once lulled itself into a quieter rhythm was now thudding against my ribs louder than a thousand drums. I shuddered, terrible reminders echoing back and forth in my head. I have a stranger in my car. There are police following us. I committed a crime. I’m going to jail. Feeling the sting of tears welling in my eyes, and I quickly put my foot on the brakes. Another screech filled the empty air.

 

The man lurched forwards in his seat. “We’re still being followed. Go.”

 

I shook my head, gripping the steering wheel as tight as I could. I let my head hang low, staring at my knees in hopes of avoiding the man having to see me cry. There were no stars to find comfort in. Not in the black sky, and certainly not in the city; not this part of it. Everything was painted in monochrome and was crumbling and pulling me down into the ground, encasing me. Suffocating me. I knew the man was shouting at me again, but I couldn’t hear him over the sound of the static in my ears. He was shaking me, trying to pull at the steering wheel himself. It was no use. There was too much- too much of everything at once.   
  
I looked up.

 

Blue light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers!! i hope youre enjoying what we have for you so far!! this time youll be seeing from another perspective but i hope that makes things more interesting for you guys! enjoy

This is what happens when you don’t follow your own rules. 

 The main rule on the streets— do not let anyone drag you down. That means no gangs, no partners, no lovers— nobody. Any smart runner would know you only run for yourself— on your own two legs. I’d be the last person to make exceptions for anyone. 

 But now? Now I’ve got chicken man here practically on my back blubbering. 

 My thought in the moment we’re cornered is to scatter out through the back and sneak away. I was barely recognizable underneath anything, so the second I got away— I would be away. It’d be Chicken Scratch’s problem— not mine. 

 But a man can only dream. 

 I was just about ready to claw my way through his leather seats and out through the back- I’d completely devised it within seconds. I was gripping the head of the seat as I was sticking my leg out towards the back. I wasn’t even going to bother with a goodbye or even a smirk. Leaving him confused, even  _ more  _ stuttery than before would only help my case. I’d only known him for several minutes and I was willing to keep it that way- and never see him again. What harm would it do to me? 

 Only, my problem struck me when I did exactly what I told myself I wouldn’t do- I looked back at him as I was still propped in the backseat reaching out. I hadn’t noticed before- but he wore these big, bloodshot puppy dog eyes. I could tell that my plan was working just as I’d wanted it to- but, it wasn’t exactly what I wanted. There was a concoction of confusion and hurt on his face as they glimmered in my direction, messes trickling down his face. He looked as if we had been best friends all of our lives and I was now abandoning him. This wasn’t the case at all, why was he acting like it was?

 You only run for yourself. 

 I won’t answer why I decided to hold back and freeze where I was- mostly because I don’t even know the answer to that. But I acted as if I were caught, stuck, unable to get out. He still kept looking at me. Only this time- he just seemed confused. Neither of us spoke a single word to each other. We both sat like silent mountain lions trapped in cages- unsure of what to do or what exactly will happen to us. Was this worth it?    
 Was this worth the cutting glares? The vicious dog fights with the bars separating us? The thought that I may be stuck with someone for god knows how long with- with someone who’s the dog that gets eaten by other dogs? In my mind it wasn’t.

 I don’t know why I stayed. 

Suddenly, Chicken Scratch practically flew out of his seat at a tapping on the window. I turned to see what had startled him so badly and there he stood: the douchebag-uniformed, pale officer. He had his glare locked on the petrified delivery man, as cold as his eyes looked, not acknowledging me for a moment. 

 “Officer Camus. I will need to see identification.” His voice sounded like it rumbled, making Chicken Scratch flinch and swallow his cries. He quickly complied and rummaged his pockets. After the introduction to him, his eyes scanned onto me, and he disgustedly sneered in my direction. I could tell almost exactly what this asshole was going to say. “Why am I not surprised to be meeting you again?”   
 I gave the most spiteful smile I could without hesitation, “Maybe I enjoy you chasing after me.” 

 Chicken Scratch tensed up at my words, clearly dreading anymore trouble as he handed his ID. I don’t see why. We were already in deep shit and nothing was going to change that. Especially not if he was associated with me. He couldn’t even look at me at this point. Douchebag Uniform’s eyes narrowed at me, but it was clear to say he was used to me at this point. “You should know the drill inside and out by now.” He held his ID to the sunlight. 

 “I know, I know,” I swiped my hand at him. The leather of the seat squeaked as I leaned to Chicken Scratch. “I’ll let Chicken Scratch here cheat and give out the answers- we step out of this car and then we gotta let Chief Wiggum here feel up on us-”   
 “That’s enough,” the officer’s baton smacked the roof of the car. “Both of you- out,  _ now. _ ”

 Before Chicken Scratch could even comprehend his words, the officer had already yanked him from his seat, causing him to fall onto his knees in shock. I let myself out through the side door, stepping into god knows where. 

 “Reiji Kotobuki,” He held him up by the jacket, staring into his woeful eyes. “You are under arrest for being an accessory to a crime.”   
\- - - - - - - 

 “Black Orchid.”    
 “Huh?”   
 “That’s my name.” 

 I kept to the farthest end of the cell away from him. Luckily our beds weren’t close together at all. This guy was the reason we got arrested, I didn’t want anything to do with him. He wasn’t meant for this place. Not because he wore a halo on his head- but because he couldn’t wear the guts for it. 

 “You kept asking me what my name was- that’s it. Now you can be quiet.”    
 A low giggle- probably the most enthusiastic reaction I’d heard from him all night- came from him as his shoulders bounced. “Orchid, you may be a criminal- but you seem funny to be around. Maybe being here with you won’t be so bad.” 

 I could not believe someone like this existed. I had started to wish for deer-in-the-headlights Chicken Scratch back. At least then he’d be quiet. I stomped my foot down and stood to tower over him- but he still had that irritatingly dumb grin on his fucking face. 

 “What is wrong with you?” I growled at him, noticing his smile slightly evaporating. “We are not friends- get it out of your head right now, Chicken Scratch. Because the second we’re out of here, you’re on your own again- and if getting away from you right now means having to-”

 A rattle came from behind us in between the bars.    
 “Settle down,” a calm, not at all intimidating voice chirped from the otherside. 

 I stood still as a statue as I stared in the direction of the voice. Not of fear but out of carelessness. Ai Mikaze- or as I preferred to call him tin can. And robocop. And many other names- because this guy gives off weird robotic vibes- I swear he is not human. 

 “If this banter continues and riles the others- I will have to put you in solitary confinement.”   
 “Can I get that anyway?” I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. 

 “What about me, Orchid? Aren’t we buddies?” Chicken Scratch butted in.

 “Don’t worry- you’ll get someone who’ll put you out of your misery.” 

 “I’m serious.” His tone of voice didn’t rise or fall an inch.

 Though to be quite honest, the fact he’s so quiet and monotone puts me off— so much that I don’t want to see how he’s like when (or rather  _ if _ ) his temper boils over. I think the tamest ones can turn into the most ravenous— from whatever shit they contain inside to get them to act the way they do. 

 There was loud clanging from down the halls.

 “I have to go— stay on your best behavior.” He said non threateningly as he walked away.

 I collapsed onto the nearby bench. It was a day for fucking sure. There was no telling what was going to happen— except exactly what I was going to do with Chicken Scratch when we got out of here.

 “Hey, Orchid!” His voice chimed. “We shouldn’t be so down! We could make what we can of this!”

 I didn’t understand him, how his demeanor changed so fast. One second he was blubbering and the next he wore the biggest grin I’d ever seen on a real human being in my life. 

 “What can we even do?”

 He seemed to jokingly chuckle. 

 “... Wanna spoon?”

 “Shut the  _ fuck  _ up.” 

 What was even going through this guy’s head. The way he was acting was far too strange. Not just because he wasn’t as much as an outsider— but because— I can’t put it into words. It’s the way he looks at me, and smiles, and the way I can’t tell whether or not he’s joking. 

 There’s something going on with him and I almost don’t trust it. I knew for sure that someone like him wasn’t acting as his true self. 

 I knew there were thoughts underlying him- what else was he to hide?


End file.
